Bowser and Charizard in The Box
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Bowser and Charizard both decide to play with each other. In a cardboard box. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Bowser and Charizard in **_**The Box**_

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Nintendo, as well as the term Super Smash Brothers.

-----------

One day in the gigantic metropolis of Nintendo City, within the center of the high-technological city was the small private park of Oval Park, and within the very center of it was the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Bowser and Charizard were hanging out with each other, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, Bowser."

"Yeah, Charizard?"

"You think that the Super Smash Brothers should have something new?"

"Hmmm...I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"Well...I think that we should build something."

"Like...?"

"Hmmm...how about...a cardboard box!"

"..."

"Well?"

"...IT'S GENIUS!!!!!!"

A few minutes later, both Bowser and Charizard were still outside the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, inside a cardboard box under an Oak Tree.

"I like being in this box," Cheerfully muttered Bowser, smiling.

Charizard smiled, giving Bowser a thumbs up. "Yeah! Now I'll pretend to be Tom Nook, and you be Mayor Tortimer!"

Bowser smiled, until he heard what Charizard said and fumed. "Heeeeeey! Why do _YOU_ get to be _Tom Nook_ and I have to be _Tortimer_!?"

"Because you're a turtle," Charizard pointed out, wriggling his right index finger. "Besides, I just _LOVE_ being a fox!"

"I'll tell you what you can be. _A DIRTY KRITTER!!!!!!!_" Bowser then grabbed a wooden chair out of nowhere and used it to whack Charizard on the head.

Charizard fell unconscious in the cardboard box.

Bowser smiled, and he then frowned.

Silence.

"Hey, um, Charizard, are you okay, buddy?"

-----------

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser was slapping Charizard several times within the cardboard box.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up..." Bowser kept repeating these words as he slapped Charizard.

Charizard finally woken up after being slapped by the twelfth hundred time. Shaking his head, Charizard rubbed his sore right cheek and asked, "Whoa! What just happened, man?"

Bowser looked up at the bright, blue sky. "Well..."

_BEGIN BOWSER'S FLASHBACK_

Bowser was whipping Link, Marth, and Roy with a long, painful brown whip.

_END BOWSER'S FLASHBACK_

"Wow..." Charizard only blinked, before he pulled out a couple of oranges. "Let's feast on these oranges!"

"Brilliant idea!" Bowser then started to paint his head with a salmon.

_Later, within the kitchen of the main floor of the interior of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion..._

"Can someone pass me the cheese?" Ike asked.

Everyone ignored Ike. Ike let out a bummed out sigh and grabbed the cheese himself.

Bowser and Charizard were both looking and nodding at each other. Zelda noticed this and she approached the two reptilian Smashers.

"Hey, you guys have been bobbing your heads for too long," Zelda grabbed Bowser and Charizard by their necks, and whammed their heads together.

Bowser and Charizard both moaned temporarily, before they got angry and turned at Zelda, flames in their eyes. Zelda screamed, and as she tried to run, she landed on a banana peel Donkey Kong dropped on the floor. Bowser and Charizard then started to burn Zelda with their fire attacks, which scared everyone except Ike out of the kitchen.

Ike stood up, looking dissatisfied. "Hey, how come this cheese doesn't have any salt?" He demanded, taking out his sword.

Charizard glanced to Bowser. Bowser only folded his arms and nodded. Charizard walked over to Ike and whacked him with his powerful tail, sending the purple-haired swordsman crashing through the kitchen wall and landing unconscious on his back on the soft green grass, outside the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. Charizard then walked back to Bowser, who gave him a high five.

Several seconds passed by.

Charizard rubbed his head. "So...now what?" He asked.

Bowser snapped his fingers, and he took out a pair of boxing gloves. "Let's pretend we're golfers!" He said, smiling.

Charizard blinked. "But...those are _boxing gloves_!" He protested, putting his hands on his hips in a oh-so-cool way.

Bowser fumed, stomping his right foot. "Darn it, if I say that we can go _golfing_, then we go _golfing_, darn it!" He appeared directly in front of Charizard and stood up straight to his eyes.

Charizard peered back at Bowser, coming up to his face. "Yeah! Well, if you're going to play _golf_ with _boxing gloves_, then I'M going to play _tennis_..." He took out a baseball bat and held it within his hands, "With a _baseball bat_! HA!"

Bowser growled, preparing a punch. "Oh yeah? Well, try to play tennis with THIS!" He punched at Charizard, who ducked and whacked Bowser across in the stomach, sending the Koopa King crashing into the far end of the interior wall at the living room's end.

Bowser moaned and fell down to the carpet-covered floor, moaning slowly. Charizard's smile turned into a frown, and he dropped the baseball bat and flew over to the living room, grabbing Bowser by the arms and exiting the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, heading back towards the cardboard box from before.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Chapter 3

Later during the day...

"Hey Bowser! I got the pies!" Charizard called out.

He was holding several bowling pins, covered with mosquitos.

Peach noticed the bowling pins, and squealed. "Oooh, mosquitos!" She snatched the bowling pins and hummed merrily as she walked away, the mosquitos biting at her.

Charizard let out a bummed-out sigh as Bowser came by, driving a dune buggy.

"So? Where are the pies?" Bowser asked, eying Charizard.

Charizard turned to Bowser and shrugged. "Sorry, Bowser. You see-" As he was about to explain, a giant glass of milk knocked the fred, fire-type dragon Pokemon down.

Bowser then jumped out of his dune buggy and was being chased by hypnotic elephants, who were covered with red rugs all over them. Bowser then grabbed Roy and hid in the bushes, while the elephants ran over Roy, flattening the red swordsman.

Charizard then started to ponder how he could use up the word count, and was attacked by a green Klaptrap, which bit his arm. Charizard screamed in pain and started to run in circles, tripping over a random traffic cone, and going into the street, being run over by the cars, buses, and trucks.

Bowser got up from the bushes, and then he ran over to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. The Super Smash Brothers Mansion started to sing a terrible rap, and then stopped as Bowser looked oddly at the mansion.

Bowser's left eye twitched, and he shook his head. "That's it. I'm not letting Peach force me to buy Core Light again," He whispered to himself, being a bad influence to the young Smashers.

Charizard then randomly appeared behind Bowser, wearing bandages all over his body. "Bow...can we please go back to the box?" He asked, his right eye twitching with pain.

Bowser shook his head, folding his arms. "No way. Why can't we stand here and use this as a pathetic attempt to increase the word count?"

Charizard stared blankly at Bowser. "... ... ... ... ..."

Bowser then got angry, and he kicked Charizard. In the face.

"... My island! You jerk!" Charizard randomly shouted as he fired his Flamethrower at Bowser, but instead it hit Samus Aran, who was in the newly built outhouse. Bowser and Charizard looked at each other, and laughed, heading back to their cardboard box.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshi was up on a ladder, holding a light-bulb. He stuck out his tongue and carefully placed the light-bulb, until he screamed and fell to the ground, the ladder being pushed by a big, fat penguin.

The big, fat penguin turned around, pointed at Yoshi, and laughed. "Bwa ha ha! Sucker!"

Yoshi growled and got up to his feet. "Just how are you, anyway?"

The big, fat penguin took out his hammer and held it in position. "I'm King Dedede, you fool! Prepare to get smacked!" He ran towards Yoshi, but missed and crashed into the wall.

Yoshi shrugged, and he headed back to his room.

-------

More importantly, Bowser and Charizard were sewing. In the dining room.

"Why are you two sewing in the dining room?" Asked Ness, his head stuck inside a vase.

Bowser and Charizard casted a nasty glare at Ness. Ness peeped, and he ran out of the dining room.

"So...what did you think of all that candy Samus brought?" Bowser asked, as he started to polish the wall with his new shoe shines.

Charizard gasped. "SAMUS HAS CANDY!?" The red, fire-type dragon Pokemon bellowed happily and flew off upstairs, barging into Samus's room and beating up Samus. He then grabbed several orange bars of candy and flew back down, smiling as he held the candy bars in each of his hands. "Yummers, chocolate!" He then ate all of the chocolate bars.

Bowser blinked. "What just happened right now?" He asked, before a rapid Diddy Kong jumped on the Koopa King's head and started to tap dance. Bowser grabbed Diddy Kong and burned him with his fiery breath, before tossing the small monkey into a very expensive painting.

Charizard then belched out a fiery blast of fire, which set Bowser's orange hair on fire. Bowser screamed, and he started to run around in circles, the fire spreading as he ran. Bowser then tripped over a randomly placed rock and bumped into Charizard, both of the two reptilian Smashers knocked down on the ground.

Jigglypuff then skipped merrily into the room, and she gasped as she noticed the unconscious bodies of Bowser and Charizard. She snapped her fingers, and giggled as she took out her black marker and started drawing all over Bowser and Charizard's faces. It was then that the entire Super Smash Brothers Mansion shook, and was hurtled into Outer Space. Jigglypuff screamed as she fell from the mansion and landed back down on Earth, landing in the country of Mexico.

Charizard woke up, and looked at Bowser's face. He bursted into laughter and started rolling on the ground. Bowser got up, looked at Charizard, and held in his laughter, the two of the reptilian Smashers not knowing that the Super Smash Brothers Mansion was now randomly floating in space.


	5. Chapter 5

Ganondorf and Mewtwo were having a staring contest with each other in their room, and _losing_.

"How could we be losing at a staring contest if we're _both competing_?" Ganondorf asked, blinking.

Mewtwo slammed his hands on the table. "HA! You _blinked_, so I win!" He cheered and started to do a victory dance.

Ganondorf fumed, and he warlock kicked Mewtwo, causing the psychic, cat-like genetic Pokemon to crash through the west wall and fall in the other room.

Fox McCloud was trying his best to fart, but he turned around and gasped to see Mewtwo. "Hey, get out of here! Can't you see I'm _busy_!?" The anthropomorphic fox picked up Mewtwo and chucked him back through the newly-formed hole in the wall, who landed back in his room, unconscious.

Ganondorf rubbed the back of his head. "Oh well, I guess I was a bit jealous?" He said blushing, before he ran out of the room, landing on a banana peel and landing on his _chest_.

----------

Bowser and Charizard were both pacing back and forth, making Young Link dizzy. Bowser then stopped to see Young Link, and picked him up. He started to play the young Hyrulian as an accordion.

Charizard growled, and he fired a blast of flamethrower at Bowser, burning him and the in-pain Young Link. "Quiet! Can't you see I'm playing Pong!?" The red, fire-type dragon Pokemon snapped, stopping in his tracks.

We quickly zoom into Charizard's thoughts, who's imagining a Nintendo 64 logo playing the banjo while the Nintendo Gamecube logo plays the kazoo. A Nintendo Wii logo comes up and starts to play the piccolo.

Back in reality, Bowser shook his head and dropped Young Link. The Koopa King jumped into the air and ground pounded Charizard, chuckling as he got up and looked at the flattened Charizard. Charizard then popped up back to normal, and he was dazed.

"So, how do we get back to Nintendo City?" Bowser asked, peering curiously out of one of the windows in the living room.

Charizard shrugged. "I don't know, but I finally get a chance to be a new pitcher for the New York Yankees!" He quickly ran off, and then returned, wearing a Yankees uniform and _holding a bat_.

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Please! Everyone knows that the Boston Red Sox are _better_." He smiled smugly.

Charizard's eyes flared up. "Why you-" He grabbed the baseball bat and whacked Bowser across the face with it. Charizard then bellowed triumph-ally and he then started to play his baseball bat as a fiddle, singing the Banjo-Kazooie theme song.


	6. Chapter 6

It was several hours later. Bowser and Charizard were reading a book, entitled, "How to Cheat Off Your Old Girlfriends".

"Wait, I don't have a girlfriend," Bowser pointed out, simply handing the book to Charizard and heading towards the kitchen.

Charizard read through the book, and he blinked. "Heeey, I don't have my own girlfriend, either!" He tossed the book to the ground and burned it with his intense flamethrower attack.

---------

THIS FOLLOWING FANFIC IS A PROUD SPONSOR OF THE RECYCLE AND CONSERVATION ORGANIZATION. DOES THAT EVEN EXIST, I DO NOT KNOW.

---------

"Can I play with you guys?" Ike asked, entering the room.

Ness, Young Link, and Popo all gave the blue-haired swordsman a mean glare, all of them playing "Super Smash Brothers" on Ness's Nintendo 64 system.

Ike growled, and he stormed out of the room. "I hate you all..." He angrily muttered quietly to himself, before he was run over by Bowser, who was being chased by Petey Piranha.

"I swear! I didn't put sugar molecules into your coffee!" Bowser screamed in horror as he pushed Link out of the way (who got mauled by Petey Piranha in the ferocious Piranha Plant's rage) and then crashed into the wall, being attacked by a furious Petey Piranha.

---------

Charizard was trying to coo off at Jigglypuff, but it wasn't going well.

"Come on, Jigglypuff, how about it?" Charizard asked, overing some delicious, _pink_ hot chocolate sundae.

Jigglypuff turned around, and she slapped Charizard across the face. "It's Saturday, not Sunday, and I HATE chocolate! And chocolate is _brown_, not _pink_!"

Charizard frowned, and he then left, shouting, "Oh well! I guess Jigglypuff doesn't want some sweet, _cheery-flavored_ lollypops!"

Jigglypuff's eyes widened, and she fell on her small, small knees. "PLEASE!!! I _LOVE_ LOLLYPOPS!!!!" The pink feminine puffball pleaded, tears coming down her eyes.

---------

A badly beaten-up Bowser and Charizard, eating some delicious cheery-flavored lollypops, are sitting alone in the attic, looking at photos taken during the vacation to the Lethal Lava Volcanoes in Dinosaur Land, Yoshi's original homeland.

"And this is me hanging around with my brothers," Charizard pointed out, pointing at a deranged, yellow-colored, green-belly Charizard that was the size of a Charmeleon, "He's the funniest of the bunch. He knows how to make the Wiimote work without the use of a plug!"

Bowser groaned and rolled his eyes. "That's ni-"

BAM!!! Bowser and Charizard were suddenly chucked at by a giant meteor crashing from the rooftop and into the attic, sending the two reptilian Smashers out of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion and sent hurtling into the depths of space.

"THis isn't even logical!" Bowser shouted to the unknown narrator as several toilets passed by, singing Soprano.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Bowser and Charizard are the property Nintendo. The two yellow circles that eat everything in their path that are briefly mentioned are owned by Namco.

----------

_Last time, on __**Dragon Ball Z**_ (cue Dragon Ball Z theme)

Bowser and Charizard were sitting on a small, green planet, playing patty cake. Charizard was starting to get tired of it pretty quick.

"I'm tired of playing patty cake," Charizard obviously pointed out, standing up and looking up at the bright, dark sky. "How about we stare at outer space for who knows how long?"

Bowser rubbed his chin, and he shook his head. "Nah. That's too predictable." He snapped his fingers. "I know! How about-"

"-We dress up as Mario and Luigi and play _"Pesky Plumbers"_," Charizard concluded, rolling his eyes.

Bowser frowned, and he looked down at the green grass, groaning. "Man! How did you know I was going to say that?"

"BECAUSE WE ALWAYS PLAY PESKY PLUMBERS, CAN'T WE PLAY A DIFFERENT GAME!!!!!" Charizard screamed loudly into Bowser's ears.

Bowser looked at Charizard blankly.

Charizard gasped, covering his mouth with his right hand. "Oh dear honeycombs, I made you deaf!" He started crying, falling flat to the ground, pounding his fists. "Why, Arceus, why!?"

SMACK!!!! Bowser then slapped Charizard across... his back.

"I'm not deaf, you moron!" Bowser pointed out, picking up Charizard from the ground and started to slap him several times across the face, "I just have a weird habit to be like this, you know! It's a minor disfunction!"

Charizard rubbed his sore cheeks, and nodded. "Ahh, I see." He then heard a random cat's meow from the distance. "Uh oh. It looks like _Ms. Pac-Man_ is getting reckless. I better-"

As Charizard started to head off, Bowser grabbed the red, fire-type Pokemon by the shoulder. "Wait a minute. You didn't tell me you had a cat." He asked, giving Charizard an odd glance.

Charizard started to stammer. "Errr, ummm, ahh, ehhh..." While he stammered, Bowser started to chase several, yellow swallowtail butterflies on the small green planet. Charizard then shook his head and took out a pineapple. "Oh, screw Ms. Pac-Man! You're my new pet, and you'll be _Pac-Man_!" Charizard cooed to his pineapple.

Bowser then jumped into the air and crashed on the ground, squishing the yellow swallowtail butterflies to death. Bowser got up and looked at them, but shrugged, not realizing that the beautiful winged insects were dead. Bowser then walked up to Charizard and asked, "Hey, where are we, anyway?"

Charizard slowly turned his head to Bowser. "We are in Captain's Log, 67384." He then started to narrate in a strange, yet soothing voice, "My crew and I discovered the planet of Sauria on our way to Corneria. Captain Kirk-"

Bowser then grabbed a red light saber and slashed at the pineapple Charizard was holding, cutting the pined fruit in half.

Charizard was in shock. "Pac-Man!" He fell to his knees, shook his head, looked up at the dark sky and screamed, in a dramatic, _certainly __familiar_ voice, "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

----------

PS: Bonus points for anyone who knows where the last bit is from. (wink, wink)


	8. Chapter 8

Bowser and Charizard were flying around in space. Of course, Bowser was being held by Charizard.

"You know," Bowser started, rubbing the back of his head, 'We haven't heard of the others in quite a while. How are they doing?"

Charizard shrugged. "How should I know? It's not like-" He then bumped into a large meteor, dropping Bowser.

Bowser screamed as he hid into his spiky shell, landing on a small, hard brown planet. He got out and looked around. Smiling, he admitted, "I think I might like it here-"

SPLAT!!!! He was then squished by Charizard, who fell flat onto Bowser after colliding with the meteor above. Both of the two reptilian Smashers moaned in pain.

---------

Back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, not so much was going on with Bowser and Charizard absent.

Mario was trying to do a rap version of his theme. Badly.

Peach farted, hoping that no one was around her. Nearby, Pikachu noticed/heard, and he bursted into tears of laughter.

Luigi screamed as he was being attacked by Nintendo DS handheld systems, while Ness and Popo were forced to team up together and start banging on the wall, trying to bring it down. The wall eventually collapsed, and all of the hard wood fell on both young boys, knocking them unconscious.

Back with our heroes (more like zeroes), Bowser and Charizard were counting how many stars there were in the dark space above them.

"Sixty two!" Charizard shouted, pointing at a bright dot in the east.

Bowser pointed at a few shiny objects in the northern direction. "Sixty six, sixty seven, sixty eight..."

Several seconds passed by.

"... ... ... ... ... Hey Bowser," Charizard finally spoke after a few seconds of silence, "Do you think the Stock Market is gonna crash again?"

Bowser shook his head. "Nah, though I'm being cautious." He took out a Big Mac burger (how he acquired it is a mystery that will never be solved) and started to eat it, which made Charizard a bit jealous.

"Give me that sandwich!" Charizard bellowed, jumping onto Bowser and starting a brawl between himself and his turtle/dinosaur/dragon friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Bowser and Charizard were both covered in bandages. The two reptilian Smashers let out a sigh and looked at each other.

"All right, let's not fight again," Bowser declared, his right arm falling off.

Charizard nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think so too." His right tooth on the far end suddenly popped off and fell to the ground. Charizard looked at his dislocated tooth, and then up at Bowser. "So, want to pathetically attempt at increasing the word count?"

Bowser shrugged. "Meh, why not." He grinned, "It's not like anyone cares if we increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?' CHarizard asked, expecting the same reply from Bowser.

"Increase the word count," Bowser expectedly replied, smiling.

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the-" Charizard then stood up and kicked Bowser across the face, losing his right leg. "You know, if we're just going to waste this chapter, then we might as well try to get back to the mansion."

"Bah, who cares about the stupid Super Smash Brothers anyway?" Bowser scoffed as he started eating a cup of tea.

It was then that Lucas ran up to Charizard and Bowser. "Hey guys, my baseball bat is missing, can you-"

Charizard grabbed Lucas, turned him into a basketball, and aimed upwards at the sky, tossing Lucas. Lucas screamed as he was sent hurling into the deep vessel... of space.

"All right, since we're not doing anything in this chapter," Bowser then got up and slapped Charizard across the face with a cash register, "It's time for our sponsor - natural gas."

Peach then ran up to both Bowser and Charizard. She giggled, and turned around, letting out a powerful fart, which knocked out both Bowser and Charizard.

Ike groaned, folding his arms and shaking his head. "Ugh, Peach! He obviously didn't mean THAT natural gas-"

PFFFFFT!!!! Peach ripped another fart in Ike's direction, knocking the blue-haired swordsman unconscious. Peach giggled, and she skipped upwards into the deep vessel...of space.

"It gives you some ideas!" Randomly shouted Diddy Kong as he laughed maniacally and was pelted by random bananas and peanuts from all directions, being buried under the handful of food.


	10. Chapter 10

Bowser started to poke Charizard. With a hockey stick.

"Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard, Charizard..."

Charizard turned his head slowly towards Bowser. "Yeah, old buddy?"

"Isn't today Halloween?" Bowser then started to get dress in a costume, wearing Mario's famous red-and-blue overalls.

Charizard blinked, rubbing his chin. "Hmmm... maybe, maybe not. What did you have in mind?"

PLOP!!! Charizard then got a plunger stuck to his head, which was done by Bowser, who started to toss different kinds of plungers everywhere.

"Plungers make me sweat," Charizard growled, trying to get the plunger off of his head, but utterly failing.

Bowser then tossed another plunger into space, and he turned around to face Charizard. "So, why don't you have a costume?" The mighty King of the Koopas asked.

Charizard gulped. "Errr...well..." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "You see..."


	11. Chapter 11

Bowser and Charizard were playing some ping pong. Charizard was losing, badly. Bowser, on the other hand, was doing a wonderful job. Chuckling, Bowser jumped to the left and swung at the pong ball, hitting Charizard in his right eye.

"Bwa ha ha! I got you in the eye!" Laughed Bowser, doing a victory pose.

Charizard growled. "Oh yeah? I'll show you..." The red fire-type dragon Pokemon angrily muttered.

Taking another ping pong ball, Charizard blew fire onto it, and tossed it at Bowser. Bowser hid in his spiky shell and spun around, causing the ping pong ball to go upwards. Charizard prepared to strike at it, but he then fell backwards, and crushed a cardboard box. Bowser got out of his spiky shell, and bursted into tears of laughter as he noticed Charizard's awkward position. The ping pong ball then fell on Bowser, knocking the ferocious Koopa King unconscious.

Charizard started to laugh, but he stopped and sigh instead after fifteen seconds. "Oh, who am I kidding?" He muttered to himself, as he got up and tried to fix the cardboard box he crushed by accident.


	12. Chapter 12

Bowser was locked inside a cannon. Charizard was next to this cannon, holding a torch. That had no flame on it.

"Charizard, are you sure that this will work?" Bowser asked, gulping.

Charizard only laughed heartily. "Oh Bowser, you have to try and be so difficult, eh?" The red fire-type dragon Pokemon then placed the torch near his tail, and after the flame on his tail ignited the torch, he held the torch to the back of the cannon.

The cannon then blew Bowser out, and Bowser was seen soaring in outer space.

Charizard gasped, and his jaw dropped in disbelief. "Hold on, Bowser! I'll rescue you!" But as he was going to, he slipped on a banana peel, and fell on his back.

All of the Smashers (except Ike, who died in a bathroom incident) all ran to see Charizard. Pointing at him, they started laughing, until Charizard got up and started burning the Smashers with his powerful flamethrower attack.

Master Hand glanced at Crazy Hand. "Hey, what happened to Bowser, anyway?"

Just as Crazy Hand was about to answer, Bowser crashed down onto the mansion, killing both Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Bowser moaned, and he toppled from the ruined rooftop, landing on Charizard, knocking the two reptilian Smashers both unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Final Chapter Has Arrived!**_

Bowser and Charizard were looking up at the night sky. They were both smiling, and they sighed in unison.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, isn't it, Charizard?" Bowser asked, glancing at Charizard.

Charizard nodded in agreement. "Oh, I know what you mean, Bowser. I mean, look at the-" He gasped, and stood up, slapping Bowser across the face. "Hey! I know what you're up to!'

"What do you mean?" Bowser curiously asked, as he started to eat a watermelon with his feet.

Charizard growled, flames burning in his eyes. 'You're trying to get me to buy an X-Box 360 for seven hundred dollars, are you not? WELL?" He then took out Meta Knight's sword.

Bowser stood up, and he appeared behind Charizard's back, rubbing the red, fire-type dragon Pokemon. "There there, my son, everything will be all right-"

"NO! It will _NOT_ be all right!" Charizard snapped, as he grabbed Roy and body slammed the red-haired swordsman to the ground, and then burned him with an intense Flamethrower attack.

Roy screamed in pain from the flames, and he then died.

All of the Smashers, except for Bowser and Charizard, gasped in horror. They screamed, and they started to beat each other up with wallets and toilet paper.

Bowser and Charizard looked at each other. They both smiled, and gave each other a hug.

Silence.

Charizard opened his eyes. "So... errr... what now?" He asked.

Bowser grinned evilly, his eyes shifting. "I got the perfect thing..." He cackled evilly and pounced on Charizard, beating the red, fire-type dragon Pokemon up.

--------

Bowser sipped some nice, cold orange lemonade as he read his newspaper. "So, how's them oranges, Charizard?"

"I am NOT Charizard, you infidel!" Lugia snapped as he screeched loudly and went after Bowser, chasing him all over the peaceful meadows, on a small, green planet in the middle of space.

Mario can be seen flying with no care in the universe up above in the deep vessel of space, with Toad, Pikachu, and Yoshi all flying right behind the red plumber. Charizard suddenly pops up in front of the computer screen, staring at _you_.

"Merry Birthday, and a Christmas New Year!" Charizard shouted, as he opened his mouth, and released a Flamethrower attack at the computer screen, burning _you_ until... until... oh screw it. _You_ died.

**THE END!!!!**


End file.
